Not Over Yet
by SummerNightsxox
Summary: It has been 22 years since A was revealed, and the girls have settled down and have had families of their own. But what happens when their kids start to be targeted by a new and deadlier A? Don't read this if you haven't seen season 6 onwards of the show, as this story will spoil who A is for you if you haven't seen it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

 **After a long hiatus from writing, I decided to come back because I had inspiration for a bunch of PLL stories, including this one. This one took a while to plan because there were so many things I wanted to work out before I started writing, but I was finally able to write this first chapter.  
**

 **I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update this, I am a uni student and that is my first priority, but I swear I will update as soon as I can.**

 **A big thank you also goes to LissaBelle24, my best friend who proofread this for me and who also got my ass into gear to write this story.**

 **I hope you like it, and please follow and leave a review.**

* * *

"Brianna, wake up!"

Brianna opened her eyes and looked around groggily, her eyes eventually landing on her mom. "You're gonna be late for school." Emily Fields scolded.

Brianna's eyes widened as her eyes fell on her alarm clock. She had 45 minutes to shower, dress, eat and get to school. "Shit!" She jumped out of bed.

"Mom is making pancakes for breakfast, don't take too long."

Brianna nodded. "Okay."

* * *

20 minutes later, Brianna wandered into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom." Brianna greeted her other mom, Alison Fields, who was standing at the stove, flipping pancakes. Alison smiled at Brianna.

"Morning sweetie," Alison replied as Brianna filled a cup with orange juice. "You've been oversleeping a lot lately."

"I have a history assignment due tomorrow and I couldn't sleep for ages." Brianna yawned as she sat down at the table. It was kind of the truth. It wasn't just her history assignment that was keeping her awake. Just as she was about to take a sip of orange juice, her phone chimed, indicating a new text message had come in.

 **Bri! Where are you?**

Brianna looked at who had sent the text. It was one of her best friends, Jade Rivers. She quickly sent a text back.

 **Overslept, be at school soon.**

"If you want I can give you a ride to school." Ali offered as she put a plate of pancakes in front of Brianna.

"Thanks Mom." Brianna smiled.

* * *

"Bri slept in." Jade announced to the other girls. The four of them were standing by Jade's locker, sipping coffee and talking before they had to go to their first class of the day. The girls were juniors at Rosewood High School.

"Again?" Hayley asked.

"She's been oversleeping a lot lately." Lilly observed.

"Nice observation Sherlock." Annabelle teased.

"Smartass." Lilly pushed her twin sister teasingly as Brianna ran up to them.

"Nice of you to join us." Jade greeted.

"Rough night?" Hayley asked sympathetically.

"I was stressing about the history assignment we have due tomorrow." Brianna sighed.

'Were you up late last night finishing it?" Lilly asked.

"I've only written two words," Brianna answered. "My name."

"Shit, dude," Jade said. "I sense an all-nighter in your future."

"Yeah, cause that was a very helpful thing to say wasn't it?" Lilly admonished Jade. Jade was the one of the group who seemed to have no filter when it came to what she said. She kind of took after her mom, Hanna Rivers, in that regard.

"It's the truth though, isn't it?" Jade said just as the bell rang.

"Yeah, but doesn't mean you need to say it." Lilly said as they started walking to their first class, which happened to be maths, Lilly's least favourite subject.

"Do you want to come over after school and work on it with Lilly and I?" Annabelle asked. "We still have a little to go until we're done."

"Wait, you two haven't finished either?" Jade asked. "Don't tell me the Cavanaugh twins have left an assignment to the last minute?"

"For your information, I only have one paragraph and the conclusion to go." Lilly defended herself as they walked into their classroom.

"Mine is practically done too," Annabelle said as she slid into her seat. "So Bri, did you want to come over?"

"I would love to, but I have swimming." Brianna answered.

"You won't be able to swim if your coach finds out you're not handing in assignments."

"Again, not very helpful Jade."

* * *

After school, Jade let herself into an empty house. It wasn't unusual for Jade and her little brother, Alex, who was ten years old, to be home alone after school. Often, Jade was expected to babysit Alex while her parents, Hanna and Caleb Rivers, were at work. Her mom, Hanna, worked as a fashion designer, and her dad, Caleb worked in computers doing top-secret stuff. That's what Jade and Alex were told anyway.

Jade wandered into the kitchen and found a note stuck to the fridge, it was in her mom's handwriting.

 _Jade,_

 _Your dad and I are going to be home late tonight. There's leftover lasagne and salad in the fridge, you can reheat that if you get hungry._

 _Alex told us that he's going to Mason's and he won't be home for dinner, so you are going to be home alone for a while._

 _Love you,_

 _Mom._

Jade sighed and pulled the note off the fridge. She pulled out her phone, a smile forming across her face.

 **Do you want to come over? I'm home alone.**

It didn't take long before she got a reply.

 **I'm on my way, see you soon.**

Ten minutes later, Jade opened the door to see her boyfriend, Heath Richards. He grinned at her.

"Hey gorgeous." Heath greeted her.

"Hey." Jade smiled as she closed the door. As she turned to face him, his lips were on hers and he pinned her against the door. Jade smiled against his lips as she melted into the kiss. She had been with Heath for nearly seven months, and she was in love with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Once his hands wandered up her light blue denim shirt, she broke the kiss.

"Do you want to go to my room?" She asked.

"Is that even a question?" He grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the stairs. "I brought us a little something for after."

Jade grinned as she took Heath's hand and led him up the stairs and into her room.

* * *

"Hayley!"

Hayley Fitzgerald turned around to see her friend from drama club, Brenna Anderson. Brenna waved, a smile on her face.

Hayley smiled. "Hey, what's up?"

"Are you going to audition for the new play?" Brenna asked as she caught up to Hayley. Hayley had known Brenna since freshman year, which was when she had joined drama club. They had gotten along instantly, and Hayley was grateful to have someone like Brenna in her life. They didn't hang out all that much, especially because Hayley spent most of her time with Lilly, Jade, Annabelle and Brianna, and Brenna had her own group of friends too. However, they always made the effort to hang out occasionally.

"Maybe." Hayley shrugged, she felt pushed to join the drama club by her parents. She preferred to work behind the scenes than to actually be in the play.

"I think you'd make a really good Titania." Brenna smiled shyly.

Hayley blushed. "Thanks, that's really nice of you to say."

"It's nothing but the truth," Brenna said, shifting her weight to her other foot. "Do you want to meet up sometime and run lines before the auditions next week?"

"That sounds great." Hayley said, taking a sip of the iced tea she was holding.

"I'll text you and we can organise a time?" Brenna asked.

"Definitely." Hayley smiled.

Once Brenna left, Hayley headed out to her car. As she was about to unlock her car door, her phone buzzed. Looking down, her blood ran cold as she read the message.

 **Oh, Hayley. Haven't you learned by now that crushing on your friends is not a good idea?**

 **-A**

* * *

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter.**

 **Let me know what you think in a review, and I'll see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers!**

 **Again, thanks to LissaBelle24 for proofreading this for me, and thanks also to Boris Yeltsin for reviewing.**

 **I hope you like this next chapter.**

* * *

Jade collapsed back into the pillows. "That was amazing." She smiled and cuddled into Heath's side, her hand resting on his naked chest.

Heath chuckled. "How about a little weed to chill out?"

Jade looked at Heath, an unsure look on her face. Aside from alcohol, Jade had never done recreational drugs. "I don't think that's a good idea, Alex and my parents will be home soon…."

"It's okay, babe," Heath coaxed. "It's just a little bit of weed. No-one will know."

"You know I've never done it before." Jade told him as she ran her fingers up and down his chest.

"And you have nothing to worry about." Heath assured her.

Jade bit her bottom lip, nodding slowly. "Okay, let's give it a go. We can't tell anyone though, you have to promise me that."

"I promise." Heath reassured her. Jade sat up, swung her legs over the side of her bed and put her shirt and jeans back on while Heath reached down into his bag, which he had put next to the bed earlier. When he came back up, Jade noticed the little tinfoil package and lighter in his hand. Jade gulped. She had no idea what she was getting into and she couldn't help but feel kind of scared. It was like Heath could sense that she was scared because he looked at her, a kind expression on his face and he reached out and squeezed her hand.

"It's okay, you don't have to do it if you don't want to." Heath told her.

Jade bit her lip. "No, I want to."

Heath smiled and lit the joint. He took a huge drag of it before passing it to Jade. Jade put it between her lips and inhaled. She sputtered as the smoke filled her mouth and started coughing.

"It takes a while to get used to." Heath told her.

Jade looked at him. "How long have you been smoking weed?"

"A while."

"We've been dating for seven months now Heath, and you never thought to tell me?" Jade asked angrily as she passed the joint back to Heath.

Heath took another drag of the joint before answering Jade. "I thought you would hate me for it."

Jade shook her head. "I don't hate you for doing drugs Heath, but I hate the fact that you never thought to share that little piece of information with me."

"I'm sorry," Heath told her. "I didn't want to lose you."

Jade sighed as she took the joint from Heath. She took a drag from it, it was better this time. She exhaled and looked at him. "I love you, you egg."

Heath chuckled. "I love you too."

* * *

"How are the essays coming along?" Spencer Cavanaugh asked Annabelle and Lilly. Spencer was cutting up vegetables for a salad at the kitchen bench, and the two girls were sitting at the dining room table in front of their laptops with books, paper and pens scattered around them. Lilly had a coffee cup in front of her, while Annabelle had opted for iced tea. Annabelle liked coffee, but she didn't drink as often as Spencer and Lilly did.

"I've nearly finished." Annabelle smiled. Lilly groaned.

"I am ready to throw this laptop at a wall." Lilly said in frustration.

"If you do that, it'll be coming out of your allowance for a year," Spencer said. "I thought you only had a couple hundred words to go."

"I can't get these last two paragraphs the way I want them." Lilly groaned.

"You're a perfectionist sweetie, nothing ever seems right. I know, I was the same way." Spencer shuddered remembering what she was like. "Try your best it is all I ask."

"I need to get an A for this essay to maintain my average." Lilly drained the rest of her coffee. She was on her third coffee of the day. She inherited her coffee addiction from Spencer. She seemed to have inherited mostly everything from Spencer. Whenever she was compared with Annabelle, it was said that Lilly was the most similar to Spencer, and Annabelle was the most similar to Toby. Other than the fact that Lilly and Annabelle looked exactly the same, their personalities were as different as they could get. However, that didn't stop them from being close.

"Like mother, like daughter huh?" Toby Cavanaugh commented as he walked into the kitchen. He walked over to where Spencer was standing and kissed her on the lips.

Spencer grinned. "At least I'm not as bad as my mother." Spencer had always vowed that once she had children of her own, she would not put them under the same pressures that her parents had put her under for most of her life. She didn't want her children to go through that, but it seemed that Lilly had inherited Spencer's competitive streak.

"Thank god." Toby teased. Spencer shoved him jokingly.

"How was work?" Spencer asked Toby, changing the subject completely.

"The most interesting thing that happened today was giving someone a speeding ticket." Toby said as he popped a piece of carrot in his mouth. Spencer swatted his hand away.

"That sounds fascinating, dad." Annabelle said, sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Anyway, dinner's ready," Spencer announced. "Clear the table, you two, and then we can eat."

As Annabelle opened her schoolbag to place her pens and paper inside, her phone buzzed with a new text message.. Thinking that it was one of the girls, Annabelle opened the message, to see words she would never expect to see.

 **I know what you did.**

 **You have 24 hours to tell your sister, or else.**

 **Tick tock, bitch.**

 **-A**

* * *

Jade grinned as she leaned back on her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Heath asked. They had smoked the entire joint, and now Jade was feeling the effects.

"I feel amazing," Jade giggled. "Is that a bug? Look Heath it's a little bug," Jade leaned down practically face-planting the floor. "Let's call him Barry, can we keep him? He can be our baby."

"Jadey, we are not gonna have a bug baby." Heath laughed.

"Why not?" Jade pouted. Heath grinned as kissed her forehead.

"Please?" Jade asked.

Heath shook his head.

"But it's so cute!" Jade exclaimed.

Heath leaned down to inspect the bug. "It does have pretty eyes."

"See, I told you Barry's adorable!" Jade smiled as she lay down on her bed and looked up the ceiling. "I am baked."

"Yes, yes you are." Heath said as he lay down next to Jade.

"Look at how pretty the shadows on the ceiling are." Jade giggled.

"Are you hungry?" Heath asked as he picked his bag up from the ground. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah." Jade nodded. Heath lifted his bag up and turned it upside down and Jade watched in amazement as junk food rained down on the bed.

"The food wrappers are so colourful!" Jade exclaimed.

"Barry would look adorable wrapped up in this pretty orange wrapper." Heath said, holding up a package of peanut butter M&Ms.

"So you do like Barry!" Jade said happily as she tore into a bag of sour cream and chives chips, her favourite.

"You got me." Heath laughed. All of a sudden Jade could hear a key in the front door.

"Shit!" Jade exclaimed. She leaped up and began to spray her room with vanilla-scented body spray to mask the smell of the marijuana while Heath shoved the empty junk food wrappers in his bag. Jade quickly checked the time, it was 7:30pm.

"My parents can't know you're here otherwise I'll be grounded for like the next ten years!" Jade looked around her room frantically and her eyes landed on her window. "You have to leave. Out the window. Down the drain pipe!"

"Jade?" Hanna called.

"Quick!" Jade opened the window for Heath.

"Bye gorgeous." Heath grinned before kissing Jade and climbing out the window. Jade watched until he was on the ground and then she turned from her window and took a deep breath. A knock on the door startled Jade, and she quickly shoved a breath mint in her mouth in case any of the smell from the marijuana remained. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey, mom." Jade smiled nonchalantly.

Hanna looked at Jade strangely. "Are you okay?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did you eat yet?" Hanna asked.

Jade shook her head. "I had some snacks after school but that was it."

Hanna nodded. "Alright, well we were just gonna eat some of those leftovers, do you want to come down and eat with us?"

"Okay." Jade smiled. Hanna was about to walk away from Jade's door when she sniffed. She turned back to Jade.

"Did you spray perfume in here?" Hanna asked.

Jade nodded. 'It's new, do you like it?" Jade asked trying to distract her mother.

"Yeah, it's nice," Hanna replied. "We'll eat in like ten minutes or so, okay?"

"Okay." Jade smiled. Once Hanna had gone down the stairs, Jade flopped on her bed, and took deep breaths. She picked up her phone and saw that she had a new message, she must not have heard her phone vibrate while Heath was over as the text was from over an hour ago.

 **Jade,**

 **How would your parents react if they found out their precious daughter was doing drugs?**

 **Do what I say and you won't have to find out.**

 **Kisses,**

 **-A**

Jade's hands shook as she read the text for a second, and then a third time. Who the fuck was this A person?

And more importantly, how did they know?

* * *

Brianna drained the last of her coffee and sighed. It was 10pm at night, and she had been hard at work on her essay since she got home from swim practice. She had come home, showered, had dinner with her moms, and then she had locked herself in her room to work on her essay. However, every word that she typed out on the page came out wrong and was nowhere near what she wanted. She put her head in her hands and sighed again.

"Bri?"

Brianna jumped. She spun her chair around to see Emily, who was standing in Brianna's doorway. "God, Mom, you scared me." Brianna said, putting her hand on her heart.

"Sorry," Emily apologised. She walked into the room and sat on Brianna's unmade bed. "How's the essay coming along?"

Brianna sighed. "It's not."

"That bad?" Emily asked sympathetically.

"I think I'm gonna have to stay up all night working on it." Brianna said miserably.

"What's the topic?" Emily asked.

"Tsar Nicholas II and the Russian Revolution." Brianna answered.

Emily winced. "Yikes."

"Tell me about it." Brianna sighed.

"Anyway, your mom and I are gonna go to bed," Emily said, standing up. She walked over to Brianna and kissed her on the head. "Goodnight sweetie, don't stay up too late, alright?"

"Yeah. Night Mom." Brianna said softly. Once Emily had left her room, Brianna put her head in her hands. Why the hell had she left her essay so long? She still had 1000 words to go and she had no idea how she was going to do that unless she stayed up all night, which was an not ideal situation. She lifted her head up and opened a new tab in her browser, and she noticed a new email notification. Wondering who would be emailing her so late, she opened the message.

 **Guess you owe me a favour,**

 **-A**

Brianna re-read the message in confusion. Who was A, and how did they know about her essay? She clicked on the attachment that this A person had sent her, and a word document opened. It was an essay on the exact topic that she was writing her essay on. Brianna's eyes flickered to the name and date in the corner, and her eyes widened. The essay was written by Riley Fitzgerald, Hayley's older sister, who was currently away studying at college. Brianna put her chin in her hands as she stared at the file. She knew what A was hinting, that she should use the essay and pass it off as her own, but was Brianna really capable of that? Could she really plagiarise someone else's work that they probably spent hours on? A new email popped into her inbox, and Brianna opened it with shaking hands.

 **Go on, I dare you.**

 **-A.**

Brianna sighed. This A person really was persistent. She had to admit, she was really tired, and she didn't want to stay up all night. Quickly, before she lost her nerve, she copy and pasted the essay into the open document that already had Brianna's name and the date on it. Another email notification popped up, and Brianna sighed.

 **Not the good girl your moms thought you were, huh?**

 **-A**

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review! I've started writing chapter 3 so hopefully that will be up soon.  
**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers!**

 **Sorry this chapter is later than usual, I was studying for my midterms.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favourites, and a big thanks to LissaBelle24 for proofreading for me.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review!**

* * *

The next morning, Hayley was standing in front of her locker when Brenna came up to her. Hayley noticed that Brenna was wearing blue jeans and a white flowy off the shoulder top, and Hayley had to admit that Brenna looked really cute. She quickly put a stop to that thought, she hadn't forgotten about the A text that she had received.

"Hey," Brenna greeted Hayley. "Did you get the essay done for Mrs Adams class?"

Hayley nodded. "It was one of the most depressing essays I've ever had to write."

Brenna nodded in agreement. "It wasn't a fun time having to read and write about how awful Tsar Nicholas II was."

Hayley turned away from Brenna to put a couple of notebooks and a biology textbook in her backpack. "You can say that again."

There was silence for a couple of moments before Brenna spoke. "So have you thought about whether you'll audition for A Midsummer Night's Dream?"

Hayley shut her locker and turned back to face Brenna. She looked down at her half-empty cup of hot chocolate, and sighed. "I've been reading the script, yeah."

"And?" Brenna prompted.

"I don't know," Hayley answered. "I know that my parents would want me to audition for a part but I don't know if I want to."

"Despite what you may think Hayles, you're amazing at acting."

Hayley couldn't help but smile at that. "Really?"

"Yeah," Brenna answered. "Listen, I've got to go, but promise me you'll think about it?"

Hayley nodded. "Sure."

"Just text me if you wanna meet up and run over lines." Brenna smiled brightly before she walked off. Hayley sighed and leaned against the back of her locker. Auditions for the play were in five days, so Hayley didn't have a lot of time to consider it. She took a deep breath and walked away from her locker to class, tossing her empty hot chocolate cup in a bin as she went.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Lilly sat at a table alone in the courtyard, eating salad and reading an AP Biology textbook while she waited for the rest of the girls to show up. She looked up when she felt a presence in front of her. Looking up, she sighed when she saw who it was. It was Tyler Adams, a face Lilly never wanted to see again but unfortunately had to face at school.

"Tyler, what do you want?" Lilly asked. "You know I have nothing to say to you."

Tyler nodded. "I know. Lil, I miss you so much."

Lilly stabbed a piece of lettuce with her fork. "You should have thought of that before you kissed someone else."

"Lil…" Tyler pleaded. "It was three months ago."

Lilly slammed her fork down. "Don't you dare call me Lil. The fact that it was the months ago means nothing."

"Lilly…."

"Stop it!" Lilly exclaimed. "You cheated on me, and I thought you loved me as much as I loved you."

"Is everything okay?" Hayley asked as she approached the table with Brianna, Annabelle and Jade.

Lilly shook her head. "Make him leave, please."

"Alright, get out of here." Jade said, folding her arms.

"But…." Tyler stammered.

"Lilly doesn't want to talk to you, leave her the hell alone." Jade said angrily.

Tyler held his hands up. "Fine. I'm leaving."

"Good." Jade said.

"Are you okay?" Brianna asked gently once Tyler had left, putting a hand on Lilly's shoulder.

Lilly nodded. "I just wish he'd get the hint that I'm never going to take him back."

"We could always TP his car with toilet paper," Hayley suggested. "Write on his windscreen, leave Lilly alone."

"Or I could hack into dads computer and get him arrested" Jade smiled wickedly.

Annabelle rolled her eyes. "As if you would know how to hack into a computer, lord knows where you got your brains from."

"I take offence to that!"

Lilly rolled her eyes at them as her phone beeped. She looked down at her phone and she dropped it with a loud clatter, causing the other girls to look at her.

"What was that about?" Brianna asked.

"it's nothing." Lilly lied.

"It's not nothing." Jade said and she quickly picked Lilly's phone up and read the text. Her eyes widened.

"Who did you kiss?" Jade asked.

Lilly tried to grab her phone back off Jade, but Jade held it away from her. She held the phone up and the other girls crowded around to read the text.

 **So quick to dump your boyfriend over a kiss, yet does he know who you kissed?**

 **-A**

"Holy crap." Brianna whispered.

"Okay, firstly, did we all get texts from this A person?" Jade asked. She turned to Lilly. "Who did you kiss? Were you in a relationship with him at the time?"

"I did." Brianna whispered.

"So did I." Annabelle answered.

"Me three." Hayley said.

"I would rather not answer that question," Lilly answered. "But no, this was after we broke up."

"Tell us." Jade pushed.

Hayley glanced at Lilly. "Jade, don't pressure her."

"We shouldn't really be talking about this stuff out in the open either," Annabelle pointed out. "What if this A person is listening?"

"And anyway Jade, what was your text about?" Lilly challenged. "Why are you so insistent on learning what mine was about if you're not going to say what yours was?"

Jade sighed. "I'll tell you guys, but not here. Like Belle said, who knows who could be listening?"

* * *

"And you're sure your parents won't be home for a while?" Hayley asked as the girls got settled on the big couches in the Cavanaugh's living room. They had decided to meet at Lilly and Annabelle's house after school because it was the closest to school.

Annabelle shook her head. "They don't finish work until 6."

Lilly checked her watch. It was 4pm. She grabbed a notebook and pen from her bag and opened it to a fresh page. Jade looked over her shoulder as she watched Lilly write something down.

"A suspects?" Jade asked. "Real subtle, Lil."

"So who do we think it is?" Lilly asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sofia Richards has always had it in for me." Jade sighed.

"Heath's sister?" Annabelle asked. "What does she have against you?"

"She never liked me, and ever since I started a relationship with Heath she's hated me even more. I guess she doesn't think I'm good enough for her precious brother." Jade answered as she reached out and grabbed a pretzel from the bowl on the table. Lilly nodded thoughtfully and wrote Sofia Richards down.

"Anyone else that could be doing this?" Lilly asked.

"Lucy Miller." Brianna choked out.

Hayley gasped and nearly dropped her can of coke. "What?"

"The girl in the wheelchair?" Jade asked.

"The disabled girl that lives across the street?" Lilly asked.

Brianna's face was pale. "I caused that."

"What?" Hayley asked. "How?"

"How the fuck did you manage that?" Jade asked.

Brianna sighed and looked at Lilly. Lilly nodded reassuringly back at her. "It was last summer," Brianna said shakily. "I was driving home from swim practice and she," Brianna paused to wipe away a tear. "She came out of nowhere, and I hit her."

Hayley brought a hand up to her mouth. "Oh my god."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Annabelle asked.

"Only one person knows, and that's Lilly." Brianna answered.

"What? Why didn't you tell the rest of us?" Jade asked. "Why would you only tell Lilly?"

"I was at school late studying and Bri offered me a ride home." Lilly answered for Brianna. "If she hadn't done that, I would be in the dark just like you guys."

"I made her promise not to say anything," Brianna said. "I was too scared and ashamed of myself."

"Why didn't you go to the police?" Annabelle asked.

"I was too scared," Brianna answered. "I panicked and I had no idea what to do."

"Oh my god, Brianna," Jade said. "You paralysed her?"

Brianna nodded as she wiped more tears away with her sleeve. Annabelle passed her a tissue from the box that the Cavanaugh's kept on the coffee table. "I have nightmares about it all the time," She choked out. "I have never been able to forgive myself."

"Well..." Jade mumbled. "We better put Lucy on the list. Anyone else want to confess to bodily harm of another person?"

"Jade!" Hayley face-palmed. "Dear god, do you not know how to keep your thoughts to yourself?"

"It's a talent."

"Sometimes you have the sensitivity of a teaspoon." Hayley sighed.

"Is that from Harry Potter?" Jade asked.

"Okay, so Lucy is on the list," Lilly said as she wrote down Lucy's name. "Anyone else we need to add?"

"Adrian Miller," Annabelle answered. "Her brother might want revenge on us for what happened to her."

Lilly wrote down Adrian's name. "Anyone else?"

"Amy Martin," Hayley answered. "She auditions for the same roles I do in drama club and she's super competitive."

"I never liked that bitch." Jade stated before she took another pretzel from the bowl.

"So we've got Lucy, Adrian, Amy and Sofia." Lilly said before writing something down. Jade looked over Lilly's shoulder.

"Scott Campbell?" Jade wrinkled her nose. "That nerd? You think he's A?"

"We've always competed with each other academically." Lilly answered.

"So you think he's trying to take you down because you get better grades than him?" Hayley asked.

Lilly shrugged. "I don't know for sure. Maybe. All I know is that he is the one person that openly dislikes me," She turned to Annabelle. "What about you, twin? You've been really quiet."

"Do you remember my best friend from middle school?" Annabelle asked.

"Olivia Johnson?" Lilly asked.

"Well, when I became closer to you guys, Liv and I drifted apart. We had this huge fight about it and maybe she still resents me for it."

"You really think that she would be capable of that?" Brianna asked. "She was your best friend."

"And it was like five years ago," Jade added. "We were like 11. Wouldn't she be over it by now?"

Annabelle looked down at her bottle of water as she contemplated the question. Was Olivia really capable of hurting her and her friends? Her twin sister? "I don't know," She answered. "If she hates me enough." She unscrewed the lid of her water bottle and took a long sip.

"So we all have people that hate us." Jade stated.

"I'm not sure about Lucy, though," Lilly mused. "If she knew that it was Brianna, wouldn't the cops be knocking down her door?"

"Not if she wanted to get revenge on Brianna herself." Hayley answered.

"What about us? Why would Lucy want to target us? I wasn't involved with the hit and run." Jade asked.

"Guilty by association," Lilly said simply. "We're friends with Brianna, maybe she thinks that you guys know too."

"Well, we need proof." Jade said as they heard the front door open. It was Spencer, and she smiled when she saw all the girls in the lounge.

"Hey Mom." Lilly greeted.

"Hey girls."

"Hey Mrs. Cavanaugh." The other girls chorused except for Annabelle, who said, "Hey Mom."

Hayley glanced down at her watch. "I better get home."

Jade stood up and shrugged into her jacket. "Me too."

Brianna looked at her phone. She had a text from Emily, asking her if she wanted a ride home. She quickly sent a text back saying 'yes please.' "Mom offered to pick me up so I'm gonna go home too."

"None of you want to stay for dinner?" Spencer asked. "We have plenty of food if you want to stay."

"No thanks, Mrs C. We'll get together tomorrow and complete the assignment." Jade answered as she glanced at the notepad Lilly was holding that they had just been using to reference what she was speaking about.

"What assignment?" Spencer asked.

"Maths." Jade said as Brianna said "Biology."

Spencer looked at them strangely, as if she could tell that they were lying.

"Maths and biology." Lilly clarified.

Spencer nodded, not sure if she believed them or not. "Well, the offers always there." She smiled.

"Thanks Mrs. C.," Jade grinned. "Bye guys." She picked up her bag and waved before she left. Brianna looked at Hayley.

"Do you want a ride home?" Brianna asked. "Mom won't mind."

Hayley nodded. "Sure, thanks."

"Bye Lil," Brianna said, hugging Lilly. She turned to Annabelle and gave her a hug too. "Bye Belle."

After Hayley and Brianna said their goodbyes, they headed out to the car where Emily was sitting behind the wheel. She smiled when she saw the girls.

"Hey Mrs Fields," Hayley smiled. "Is it okay if you give me a ride?"

"Yeah, sure, I wouldn't mind talking to your mom," Emily smiled. "Hop in."

"Thanks." Hayley smiled.

As Emily reversed out of the Cavanaugh's driveway, something caught Hayley's eye, and she nudged Brianna. Brianna looked at Hayley and followed her gaze to see what she was looking at. It was Adrian Miller, who was standing on his porch, and he was staring right at the two girls, as if he knew exactly what they had done.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi readers! I'm sorry this update took so long, I had part of it written but then I suffered from severe writers block and I had to put uni first. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review, plus a huge thank you to LissaBelle24 for proofreading for me!**

* * *

"This ice-cream is like heaven in a cup." Brianna said as she dipped her spoon into her cup of white chocolate ice-cream. After school, her dad had picked her up from school, and he took her to the local ice-cream parlour. It was their usual place to go to catch-up, and they usually went once a week.

"That was Ali's favourite flavour when we were kids too," Jason smiled. "How has school been? Work? Swimming? Do you need any money?"

"Dad," Brianna giggled. "You ask that every time we come for ice-cream. I don't need money and school hasn't changed since the last time you asked."

"How are things going with your friends?" Jason asked.

Brianna smiled. "They're good. We're having a sleepover this weekend at Lilly and Annabelle's." The girls usually tried to have sleepovers as often as they could, and they were often held at the Cavanaugh's house because they had a pool and a bigger lounge space for the girls to use.

"I remember when your moms used to all get together with their friends. I can't even count all the times they camped on our living room floor."

Brianna lifted her gaze from her ice-cream to look at her dad. "Moms don't talk about their childhood much but when they do it is always about their time together."

"They are incredibly close," Jason replied. "They spent a lot of time together when they were teenagers."

"Like me and the other girls?" Brianna asked.

Jason nodded. "Exactly like you and your friends."

"I never want to lose my friends dad, they are the closest I have to sisters. Do you think I'll be like the moms and still be close with them when we are older?"

Jason nodded. "Of course sweetie, you've been friends with each other since you were babies," He lifted his spoon then put it back in his cup. "Do you not like being an only child?"

Brianna shrugged. "Sometimes I wish Moms could have another baby, but I know that it was hard for them to get pregnant with me."

"I guess it can't help that I'm your uncle and your dad either." Jason mused.

Brianna shook her head. "It's not that bad."

Jason nodded thoughtfully. He did wonder sometimes what it would be like if Brianna grew up with siblings, how different things could've been.

^..^

Annabelle yawned as she stared at a page in her biology textbook. It was an hour or so after the other girls had left, and she was sitting at the kitchen table, and Lilly was sitting beside her. Usually at night she studied with Lilly at the kitchen table while Spencer was cooking dinner. Sometimes instead of studying, Lilly and Annabelle would join Spencer in the kitchen, they both enjoyed cooking and spending time together.

"You've been staring at the same page for ten minutes straight," Lilly observed. "Are you okay?"

Annabelle nodded. "Yeah, I'm just tired."

Lilly pushed her cup of coffee over to Annabelle. "Do you want some?"

Annabelle shook her head. "No thanks."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I just haven't been sleeping well." Annabelle sighed. The text from A had been weighing on her mind. She still had a couple of hours to tell Lilly that she had kissed Tyler, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't want her twin sister to hate her forever.

"How come?" Lilly asked. Annabelle was saved from answering due to Spencer's phone ringing.

"Hey, what's up?" Spencer asked in the voice that automatically made Lilly and Annabelle know that she was talking to Toby. She bit her lip. "Someone did what? Did the CCTV catch who did it?" That made Lilly and Annabelle exchange looks with each other. "Okay. I'm on my way," She said before hanging up and turning to the girls. "I have to go, someone slashed your dads tyres at work and I have to go pick him up."

Lilly gasped. "Did anything show up on CCTV?"

Spencer shook her head as she grabbed her handbag and her jacket. "Keep an eye on dinner, make sure it doesn't burn."

"Okay." Annabelle said.

"See you soon mom," Lilly said. As soon as Spencer left Lilly turned to Annabelle. "Do you think it was A?"

Annabelle's face paled. "I don't know. Maybe."

"But why?" Lilly asked.

Annabelle shrugged just as Lilly's phone beeped. Lilly opened the text, and her mouth dropped open. It was a photo of what appeared to be Lilly and Tyler kissing in the Cavanaugh's living room, but Lilly looked different to what she usually looked like, and her hair was down, while Lilly usually had it up in a ponytail or a bun. Lilly gasped as she read the text that accompanied the photo, causing her to drop her phone. Annabelle looked at her sisters face, picked the phone up and her face paled when she read the text.

 **I'm sorry Lilly, I thought you should know.**

 **-A**

She handed the phone back to Lilly and waited for Lilly to say something.

"No wonder you haven't been sleeping well, you bitch." Lilly finally managed to get out.

There were a couple of seconds of silence as Annabelle figured out what to say. She was caught off-balance, she still had a couple of hours before A's deadline. They weren't supposed to tell her the truth, that was down to Annabelle. A had screwed her over. The oven beeped, indicating that the garlic bread was done, so she went over to the oven and turned it off.

"Well?" Lilly prompted.

Annabelle turned back around to face Lilly. "I didn't mean for it to happen." Annabelle finally said.

"You kissed my boyfriend?" Lilly asked. "What the hell Belle, you're my fucking twin sister! How the fuck could you do this to me?" She picked up her blue stress ball and threw it across the room, and it bounced off the window. "All this time you acted so normal!"

"I'm sorry." Annabelle said quietly.

"Sorry?" Lilly yelled. "How could you just sit there and act so normal while I cried to you about the bitch who kissed Tyler? I loved him, you knew that!"

"I know nothing can change the fact that it happened," Annabelle said and Lilly scoffed. "But it was an accident."

"So your lips magically landed on his?" Lilly asked. "Belle, do you really expect me to believe that? You have always been jealous of me!"

Annabelle gaped at her sister. "Jealous of you?"

"I get better grades, I do more extracurriculars than you, mom and dad are more proud of me, you are the family disappointment!" Lilly shouted.

Annabelle shook her head. "No!" She yelled. "I have never been jealous of you. I love you Lilly, you're my sister."

Lilly scoffed. "If you loved me you wouldn't have betrayed me by kissing my boyfriend."

Annabelle sighed. "It's not like I planned on kissing him! Do you really think I would do that to you?"

"So what happened?" Lilly asked as she walked over and picked her stress ball up. She turned it over in her hands, trying her hardest to control the urge to punch her twin in the face.

It was a day where you were at field hockey practice. Tyler came over wanting to see you, and we started talking, and he kissed me. I pushed him away, and we both said that it should never have happened."

"Why did you never tell me?" Lilly asked as she sank down on a couch in the living room.

"I didn't want you to hate me." Annabelle answered as she sat down next to Lilly. Lilly scooted over away from Annabelle.

"You kissed my boyfriend, Annabelle," Lilly wiped a tear away. "I don't know if I can forgive you for that."

"Again Lil, I'm really sorry." Annabelle reached over to touch Lilly's hand, but Lilly pulled it away.

"Why was A the one to tell me though?" Lilly asked. "Why was A the one that had to tell me? Do you know how it feels that A of all people told me?"

"Last night my A text was about me having 24 hours to tell you what happened. I was gonna tell you but A beat me to it before my 24 hours were up," Annabelle sighed. "Oh my god."

"What?" Lilly asked.

"A must have slashed Dad's tyres to get Mom out of the house. That way A could text you, causing a fight between us, and having both of them out of the house meant that they couldn't question us about where the text came from so they wouldn't find out about A." Annabelle said in a big rush.

Lilly frowned. "Would A really do that?"

"Slash dad's tyres and tell you that I kissed Tyler?" Annabelle asked. "A is trying to rip us apart Lil, and they're probably listening and laughing right now."

Lilly sighed and stayed quiet.

"Look, Lilly, I know I'm not your favourite person right now," Annabelle said. "But we're not gonna figure out who A is if we're fighting like this."

Lilly sighed. "Fine, but you're still a bitch."

Annabelle's phone beeped. She looked down at her phone to read the message.

 **Did you really think that I was going to keep my promise?**

 **-A**

^..^

Hayley sat on the stage in the empty theatre, swinging her legs back and forth. She had finally taken Brenna up on her offer to rehearse before the auditions for the play. She was early, so she was reading through different scenes to try and decide what character she wanted to audition for.

She had to admit that being in the empty theatre with no other students around was super creepy. It was a big theatre and she kept jumping when she heard creaking noises. She kept telling herself in her head that she was the only one in the theatre and no-one was going to jump out and yell 'Boo!' at her or do something to scare her.

After the time it took Hayley to finish half of her iced chocolate, one of her favourite drinks but couldn't get very often, the doors to the theatre opened and Brenna raced down the aisle.

"Sorry I'm late! I had to talk to Mr. Stoneridge about our English assignment." Brenna said breathlessly as she dumped her bag next to Hayley. She held her arms out to Hayley for a hug, and Hayley obliged. Brenna's hair smelt like fruity shampoo.

"Okay," Brenna said once they had broken apart. "What role are you thinking of auditioning for?"

"Titania." Hayley smiled.

Brenna grinned. "You would make a gorgeous fairy queen."

Hayley smiled shyly. "Thanks. What about you?'

"Puck." Brenna answered as she sat down next to Hayley.

Hayley grinned. "One of my favourite characters."

"And it means I'd get to have scenes with you." Brenna smiled shyly.

Hayley smiled as she shrugged off her black leather jacket that she had been wearing over a blue t-shirt. She had a feeling that Brenna had been flirting with her, but she didn't know how she felt. She still was hurt over someone else, and she didn't know if she could be in a relationship right now. She didn't think it was right to be in a relationship if she still yearned over someone else. Someone else that didn't reciprocate her feelings, and who happened to be one of her best friends.

^..^

Jade was sitting at a table in a far corner of the library, scrolling through Facebook on her phone instead of working on her Maths homework. She giggled as she watched a video of a turkey riding down the street on a skateboard, earning a glare from a student sitting at a nearby table.

"What are you watching?" A voice asked right next to Jade's ear.

Jade jumped and glared at Heath, who was grinning. "God, you gave me a fright Heath."

Heath sat down in the seat next to Jade and slung an arm around her shoulders. "Is that a turkey riding a skateboard?"

Jade nodded as the video ended. She turned the screen off on her phone. "It's more interesting than trig."

Heath laughed and kissed Jade. "Do you wanna come over after school?"

Jade shook her head. "I'm meeting up with the girls."

Heath pouted. "I scored again."

Jade paused. "I thought that was a one time thing."

Heath shook his head as he stole a sip of water from Jade's drink bottle that was on the table.

"Oh my god Heath, we can't do that again!" Jade exclaimed.

"Why not?" Heath asked.

"My parents would kill me if they found out."

Heath kissed Jade's forehead. "They won't."

"Heath..."

"Come on, it'll be fun. Besides, are the girls more important than me?"

Jade sighed. "You want me to ditch my friends so I can come get stoned with you?"

Heath nodded. "That's the general idea. Plus the Cavanaugh twins are so uptight do you really wanna deal with that sober?"

Jade shoved him. "They're my best friends, don't talk about them like that," She sighed. "I'll make up an excuse."

"That's my girl."

* * *

 **So what do you think? Please let me know in a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Thank you for the reviews/favourites/follows, thanks to LissaBelle24 for her help with this chapter, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Jade bailed on us," Hayley announced. "Apparently her mom asked her to babysit Alex."

"Why do you say apparently?" Annabelle asked as she hugged a pillow closer to her chest. "You don't believe her?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if she was lying." Hayley answered.

Lilly frowned. "Are you suggesting Jade lies to us often?"

"We don't have any reason not to trust her." Annabelle said.

"It's not like she kissed my boyfriend or anything." Lilly said cheerfully, staring at her twin.

Hayley and Brianna exchanged glances with each other. "Uhh, is there something you want to tell us?" Brianna asked tentatively.

"My twin sister is a slut and betrayed me." Lilly said in that same fake cheerful tone.

"Lilly…." Annabelle sighed. "Is this really necessary?"

"Was Annabelle the one who kissed Tyler?" Brianna asked.

Lilly looked at Annabelle. "Should I tell them or do you have the balls?"

Annabelle looked at her hands which were clasped in her lap. "Yes, I did. But it's not what you think!"

"How could you do that to your sister?" Hayley asked. "If Riley or Luna did that to me I'd never forgive either of them."

"Luna's twelve, I doubt she would do that." Brianna said.

Hayley glared at Brianna. "That's not the point."

Brianna looked at Lilly. "How did you find out?"

"A gave me 24 hours to tell Lilly what happened, but whoever it is sent Lilly a message with a picture of me kissing him before the 24 hours were up and we got into an argument." Annabelle explained.

"Did your parents hear you arguing?" Brianna asked.

Lilly shook her head and took a sip of water. "Mom had to go help Dad, someone slashed his tyres and we think it was A."

"Wow," Brianna mumbled. "Would A do that?"

"We don't know who A is so anything is possible." Lilly told her.

"How are we supposed to find out who A is?" Brianna asked. "They are clearly hellbent on ruining our lives."

"I don't even know where to start." Lilly sighed.

"Has this ever happened before in Rosewood?" Hayley asked.

Annabelle looked at Hayley. "We could google stalking cases in Rosewood and see what comes up."

"You think we weren't the first to be stalked by A?" Lilly asked.

Annabelle shrugged. "Maybe this is a copy-cat."

"You'd know all about copy-cats." Lilly muttered.

"Lilly!" Annabelle exclaimed. "Can you please focus?"

"Well since you said please." Lilly muttered again.

"I think we should wait for Jade before we do any more research," Hayley suggested. "She's part of this too."

"But she didn't bother to show up." Brianna pointed out.

"She's still part of this though, I agree with Hayley." Lilly replied.

Hayley glanced at her watch. "Mom and Dad are gonna be home soon and they're picking up Luna on their way from Hollis," Hayley said. Hayley's parents were English professors there and they had published books together. "Plus I promised Riley that we could Skype."

"You miss her, huh?" Annabelle asked.

"She doesn't come home from U Penn much and it's hard for me to get there to visit her," Hayley sighed. "So yeah, I miss her."

"Alright, tomorrow at lunch we'll do our research. We'll find A and let this bitch know we won't play her games." Lilly told them.

^..^

"So was this worth ditching your friends for?" Heath asked sleepily as they lay in bed together. He reached out and ran his hand through Jade's hair.

"Maybe, maybe not." Jade grinned as she kissed him.

"I bet, I could make it worthwhile." He rolled them over so he was hovering above her. He kissed her deeply before he reached over to his nightstand and pulled something out of the drawer. He held it up so Jade could see it. It was a little plastic baggie that had pills in it.

"Heath, what is that?" Jade asked, wiggling out from under him so she could sit up and wrap a sheet around herself. "I told you that I wouldn't do anything else."

"Wow, the weed didn't chill you out much did it?" Heath asked.

"I'm not like this Heath, I don't blow off my friends and get stoned and I am not going to become a drug addict!" Jade climbed out of bed and began pulling her clothes on. "Since when did you keep drugs in your bedside drawer?"

"Since when did you become so uptight?" Heath retorted. "If I wanted someone uptight I would date a Cavanaugh twin."

Jade slapped him. Hard and across the face. Heath winced, a red mark forming on his face while Jade glared at him. "You don't know them like I do, Heath, and if I hear you insult my best friends one more time we are done."

"I'm sorry."

Jade folded her arms across her chest. "What are the pills?"

"They're Oxycodone. A friend gave them to me to try." Heath answered.

"Heath, I was open to trying weed but I don't know if I want to start taking pills," Jade told him. "Amy from my bio class started taking them and now she's in rehab."

Heath nodded. "It's completely up to you, Jadey."

Jade smiled at the use of her nickname. "It's a no for now, okay?"

Heath nodded. "Sure."

"I'll let you know if I change my mind," Jade promised as she picked up her backpack. She leaned up and ran a hand through Heath's reddish-brown hair. "I love you. Sorry about your um, face."

"I love you too."

As Jade was walking home, her phone beeped. Sighing, she pulled her phone out and read the message.

 **Didn't realise that you were such a chicken.**

 **-A.**

^..^  
Hayley paced nervously as she waited for her name to be called. It was audition day, and she felt like she was going to throw up. Most of Drama Club were backstage with her. Some of them were sitting and reading through their script, some were chatting with their friends and others were pacing like Hayley was.

"You'll be fine."

Hayley jumped, she was too lost in her thoughts to notice that Brenna had approached her, script in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. "Thanks but I'm not so sure."

Brenna smiled. "You need to have more faith in yourself," She held out the bottle of water to Hayley. "Drink something, it'll help clear your head."

Hayley took the water hesitantly and unscrewed the top before drinking deeply. "Have you auditioned yet?" She asked, handing the bottle back.

Brenna nodded. "It went as well as I could've expected."

Hayley nodded just as another person approached them. "What do you want?" Hayley asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to say break a leg for your audition," Amy Martin sneered. "I heard we're auditioning for the same part."

"Did you do that on purpose just to get at me?" Hayley asked. "Because if you are it isn't working."

Amy laughed. "Oh sweetie, we all know who the better Titania is."

"Go to hell Amy." Brenna interjected. She had this fierce look on her face that Hayley had never seen before.

Amy looked Brenna up and down before fixing her gaze back on Hayley. "Do you have a lapdog now?"

"Get lost Amy." Hayley snapped, glancing at Brenna who looked ready to punch Amy.

"Whatever." Amy grinned before walking away.

"I could stab her." Brenna said through gritted teeth.

Hayley put her hands on Brenna's shoulders. "Breathe."

"Why does she think she can talk to you like that?" Brenna asked as she attempted to take deep breaths.

Hayley shrugged. "She's always been a bitch. Don't worry about it, I'm used to it."

"She shouldn't talk to you like that, no matter if you're used to it or not," Brenna said, glancing over to where Amy was standing, talking to her friends. "She can't treat people like that."

Hayley was about to reply to Brenna when Mrs. Edwards, the drama teacher, stuck her head behind the curtain. "Hayley, it's time."

Hayley nodded. She turned toward Brenna, who smiled. "You've got this."

Hayley smiled back and followed Mrs. Edwards. Hayley stopped in the middle of the stage and glanced out at the audience of drama club students who had already auditioned. She spotted Amy, who must've left backstage when Hayley didn't notice. She had this smirk on her face, as if she was expecting Hayley to fail.

Hayley took a deep breath. She wasn't going to fail, she knew she wasn't. She couldn't let Amy win. "These are the forgeries of jealousy." She said before launching into the monologue she spent hours practicing. She didn't forget any lines, she delivered them perfectly, and she didn't fall off the stage.

"Thank you, Hayley," Mrs. Edwards smiled once Hayley had finished the monologue. "You may take a seat."

Hayley smiled and practically bounded off the stage. She spotted Brenna sitting in the front row, who had a huge smile on her face. Hayley went and sat next to her.

"That was incredible," Brenna gushed. "I knew you could do it."

Hayley took Brenna's hand. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

Brenna shook her head. "Nah, that was all you."

"You're the one that convinced me that I could do it," Hayley said. "Even if I don't get the part I still owe you."

"How about a date?" Brenna asked.

Hayley drew back from Brenna. "Really?"

"If you want to," Brenna answered. "I might have been imagining what's been going on with us lately."

Hayley shook her head. "No, no, you haven't been imagining things."

"Then, let's do it. A date."

Hayley opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted.

"Hey! That was amazing" Brianna's voice cut through the air, swinging her arms around Hayley, missing the jealously that passed quickly through Brenna's eyes.

"We all watched it." Annabelle grinned. Hayley looked up and noticed that all her friends were there.

"I'm gonna go say hi to Torrey, I'll text you later?" Brenna asked, standing up and putting her backpack on.

Hayley smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

 **Please leave a review letting me know what you thought of this chapter!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers! A few of you have asked about the girls, so to clear things up:  
**

 **Toby and Spencer- Lilly and Annabelle  
Aria and Ezra- Hayley  
Emily and Ali- Brianna  
Hanna and Caleb- Jade**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, plus thanks to LissaBelle24 for her help with this chapter!**

* * *

 _It was a hot summers day and the sun was beating down on every resident of Rosewood. It was the summer before Hayley, Lilly, Annabelle, Brianna and Jade started tenth grade and the girls were in the Cavanaugh backyard, sipping on homemade lemonade Mrs. Cavanaugh had made, reading magazines, and swimming in the pool._

 _"Oh my god, this girl fell into the school pool in front of her crush," Jade giggled as she read through the embarrassing moments section in a magazine. "This other girl accidentally spilt water on her crotch and she had to walk around looking like she peed herself because she didn't have any spare pants in her locker."_

 _"Once Lilly peed her pants in the first grade." Annabelle giggled._

 _Lilly threw a carrot stick at her sister. "In my defence, I was five."_

 _"Mom had to come to school with a change of clothes for her!" Annabelle laughed._

 _"I wouldn't make fun of me Annabelle, you're the one that got your period in white jeans while we were on vacation. Remember the restaurant managers face?" Lilly giggled while Annabelle blushed._

 _"I haven't worn white jeans since." Annabelle admitted._

 _"I would die if that happened to me," Jade said._

 _Annabelle stood up. "I'm gonna go get more snacks. Any requests?"_

 _"I'll come have a look." Brianna answered._

 _"Twizzlers, please." Lilly requested._

 _"I'll come with you guys, I need to pee." Jade stood up and followed the other two girls into the house, leaving Lilly and Hayley alone._

 _Lilly sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees. "You didn't want anything?" She asked Hayley._

 _Hayley shook her head. "Nah."_

 _"Hey, while we're alone I heard from one of the girls in my class that you kissed Stephanie before she moved schools last year, is that true? I'm not judging," Lilly said, noticing Hayley's mortified look. "What was it like?"_

 _Hayley sighed. "We were seeing each other in secret for a while."_

 _"Why didn't you tell us?" Lilly asked, playing with a loose thread on her towel. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

 _"I was scared, I didn't know what I was."_

 _"You know you could've gone to Brianna's moms, right?" Lilly asked._

 _Hayley nodded._

 _Lilly sighed. "So are you…"_

 _"Am I Bi? Lesbian?" Hayley asked. "I don't feel the same way about guys that I feel about girls, so I guess that answers your question."_

 _"Promise me you won't freak out," Lilly began before she took a sip of lemonade. "But have you ever had feelings for one of us?"_

 _Hayley looked down at her towel before replying. "Yeah, I have."_

 _Lilly gasped. "Who?"_

 _Hayley took a deep breath before turning towards Lilly and pressing a gentle kiss against her lips. Lilly froze, but she found herself kissing Hayley back. All common reason left her, all she felt was Hayley's lips against hers. Hayley broke away from Lilly, a tiny smile on her face._

 _"Did that answer your question?" Hayley asked just as the other girls came out of the house._

 _"Can we talk about this later?" Lilly asked._

 _Hayley nodded. "Yeah, of course."_

 _^..^_

 _"Are we going to talk about what happened?" Hayley asked two weeks later as she sat down across from Lilly in the Rosewood High library. "You avoided being alone with me ever since it happened. I barely saw you the rest of the summer."_

 _"I had stuff to do," Lilly said as she stared down at her AP Psychology book. "Annabelle and I were busy shopping for school supplies and stuff."_

 _"Look, Lilly, I'm not going to apologise for what happened." Hayley said as she fidgeted with her silver bracelet her mom had given her._

 _"You don't have to," Lilly said. "But Hays, I'm not who you want me to be."_

 _Hayley sighed. "I figured that's what you were going to say."_

 _"I love you as a friend, you know that," Lilly told her. "But I'm not gay, I'm sorry."_

 _Hayley nodded, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to escape. "You like boys."_

 _Lilly sighed. "I don't want to lose you, you're one of my best friends," She looked up and saw how upset Hayley was. She reached out and wiped away a tear from Hayley's face with her thumb. "I'm sorry."_

 _"Let's just pretend this never happened," Hayley said shakily. "Friends?"_

 _"Friends." Lilly confirmed._

^..^

Hayley sat at a table in the cafeteria, scrolling through her Facebook feed while she waited for the other girls to show up. She giggled at a photo of a puppy wearing a diaper and took a bite of her sandwich. Her thoughts drifted to Brenna. Ever since that failed kiss with Lilly, Hayley had been afraid to let her guard down and she hadn't dated anyone. She hadn't even come out of the closet, she was scared of rejection from her family and her peers. The thought of talking to Ali or Emily had occurred to her, but she didn't want it getting back to her parents or the other girls. However, Brenna was different to any other girl she had met and maybe she was the one she could come out of the closet for.

"Is this seat taken?"

Hayley grinned. Brenna stood in front of her, holding a tray. "Sit."

"The cast list comes out next week," Brenna sighed. "I'm so nervous."

"Relax," Hayley said as she watched Brenna peel off the lid of her yoghurt. "Isn't that what you told me?"

"Maybe I should take my own advice." Brenna said sheepishly.

"Hayley!" Hayley looked up to the other girls at another table. Jade was waving her over.

"You can go, if you want," Brenna offered. "I'll be fine."

Hayley noticed Lilly looking in her direction, their eyes meeting and a brief understanding passing between them. Lilly touched Jade's arm and shook her head.

"No," Hayley replied as she watched the other girls sit down. "I'm okay."

^..^

"Why are we sitting over here and not with Hayley?" Jade asked grumpily as she sat down and began to unpeel a banana.

"I just thought giving her some time alone with Brenna would be a good idea." Lilly answered.

"But we were supposed to talk today about you know who, we were supposed to talk about it at lunch the other day but we didn't." Brianna said.

"You make it sound like A is Voldemort." Annabelle giggled.

"How was Heath the other day, Jade?" Lilly asked innocently.

Jade looked up, startled. "I was babysitting Alex."

Lilly shook her head. "I don't believe you."

"I was!" Jade exclaimed.

"Is babysitting Alex code for being with Heath?" Annabelle chimed in.

Jade held up her hands defensively. "When did lunch turn into gang up on Jade time?"

"We're not mad, Jade," Lilly answered. "We just shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other."

Jade sighed. "Fine, I was with Heath."

"If you said you wanted to hang out with Heath we would've understood." Brianna told her.

"We can talk about it another time." Lilly said just as her phone beeped. She looked down and read the message.

 **Oh, is someone a little bit jealous? Brenna is gorgeous.**

 **Remember, you kissed, should I tell?**

 **-A.**

* * *

 **Please let me know if you liked the chapter!  
**


End file.
